Loner!
by fang-over-fortune
Summary: Inuyasha was a lone wolf cursed by a old sang. When he saves a pup from a bobcat and is welcomed into a pack he hears the sang. What will Inuyasha do? Will he run again or stay? Dose he become an Alfa? Or dose he just fall in love with the Alfa-Female? Rr
1. Rescue

Loner!

Inuyasha is a lone wolf. When he was just a pup his parents abandoned him for being pure white all year. There is an old sang that goes like this:

The wolf that is white,

As white as the snow,

The birds will take flight,

They you will know,

The predator's attack,

Without despair,

The pray will fall back,

And then disappear,

Until the wolf finds a pack that is true,

The pray will stay gone,

The two legged knew,

Until born the fawn,

When the wolf kills the fawn as a pack,

The two legged will go,

And the prey will come back,

Until the next snow.

Inuyasha still dose not know of the sang. He is now about two and fully-grown. He has been with five packs. None liked him for long. Inuyasha was on his morning hunt. He lifted his muzzle in the air and breathed deeply. What's that smell? He thought. Inuyasha ran over to a tree. He peered around it and saw a little cub, about eleven months with reddish fur. Inuyasha smelled again. He moved out from behind the tree.

"Yo pup." Inuyasha barked.

He looked up and started to whimper. Inuyasha shook his head. The pup's eyes opened wide and he jumped to his paws.

"You're a loner!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah. Where is your pack?" Inuyasha asked.

"Up ahead." He answered.

"Go to them." Inuyasha commanded.

"Why?"

Inuyasha looked back at the trees behind the pup. He saw two red eyes. Inuyasha grabbed the pup by the scruff. He ran where the pup had directed. The pup looked back and saw a bobcat. The pup yipped and started to struggle.

"Stop struggling." Inuyasha ordered the pup still in his jaws.

The pup stopped and looked up. He's so fast, he thought. Inuyasha jumped over a rock, the bobcat right behind him. They came to a hill. Inuyasha saw the pack. He ran a little more. Inuyasha threw the pup and swung around. He snapped his teeth warningly at the bobcat. The bobcat halted and glared at the wolf. Inuyasha's lips raised and he started to snarl fiercely. The bobcat growled and swiped his paw at the air.

"Move wolf." She hissed.

Inuyasha stopped snarling and glared at her. He lifted his head proudly.

"Sorry but no one will touch a pack while I'm around." Inuyasha snapped. "Besides, I don't think a low class bobcat could even hurt a pup."

The bobcat leapt at Inuyasha…


	2. authers note

Hey this is just a authors note. So yeah. Um, I won't be able to up date for a while. Sry.

P.s. I will be checking in regularly and writing. So if you could. Please give me some new Ideas! Thanx.

INUYASHA RULES!

AND HE' S HOT!


	3. The Pack!

InuYasha's eyes narrowed and he jumped to the side. Baring his teeth again, InuYasha snarled. He jumped on top of the bobcat. InuYasha sank his teeth into the flesh of the bobcat. The bobcat howled out in pain. She ran around in circles and smashed InuYasha into a tree. InuYasha let go and got up. The bobcat was bleeding horribly.

"How dare you!" she yelled.

She ran forward and swiped at InuYasha. She tore his shoulder open to the bone. InuYasha was still standing. The bobcat lifted her head proudly. A park went through InuYasha's eyes. "There." He thought. InuYasha s

printed forward and gripped onto the bobcat's neck. The bobcat's eyes opened wide. InuYasha gripped harder. The pack looked at InuYasha with amazement. The bobcat staggered. She fell to the ground, dead. InuYasha laid down and let go of her. He was panting hard the wolf pack crept quietly toward InuYasha. The pup ran up to InuYasha and looked at him.

"That was so…COOL!" he yelled.

InuYasha looked away and sighed. He got up and started to walk over toward the trees. A she-wolf took a couple steps forward.

"Stop!" she yelled.

InuYasha halted and looked back at her.

"What?" he said bitterly.

"Where do you think your going?" she asked.

"Does it matter? I'm a loner." InuYasha said coolly.

The pup ran over to InuYasha's side. He wagged his tail.

"I'm Shippo!" he said, "You want to join our pack?"

"Shippo!" a male wolf yelled from behind.

InuYasha turned around to face the pack. The wolf that yelled stepped forward. Shippo coward down to the ground. The she-wolf turned and confronted the other wolf snarling.

"Don't yell at him! He's just a pup!" she yelled.

The male turned and sat down. The she-wolf looked at InuYasha tenderly.

"I would be happy if you joined our pack." She said.

InuYasha blinked at her. He looked her head to tail. She was a beautiful wolf. He had to admit it to himself.

"Fine." InuYasha said lying down again.

"I'm Kagome. I'm the Alfa female. The other female is Sango. The male beside her is Miroku. This stubborn one is Koga. He's the Alfa male." Kagome said.

InuYasha nodded. Sango was a nice looking wolf. Part brown with some black. Miroku was pure black. Koga was brown. But Kagome was the fairest one. She was black with white areas and dark brown.


End file.
